


Lemonade

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [72]
Category: New Avengers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Lemonade

It _was_ an oubliette after all, and nothing to done about it except to wait for Steed to come to the rescue.

"It's really not fair, you know," Purdey said as she wrapped her stocking around Gambit's head to hold his handkerchief in place. "I get a party, Steed gets a party, and what do you get for your birthday? A lump on the head."

"Oh, I don't know," he said, remarkably cheerfully for a man with one pupil larger than the other. "A night alone with a pretty girl sounds like a pretty good birthday party in my book."


End file.
